1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an autonomous mobile robot, and, more particularly, to a device for detecting lift of an autonomous mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet robots, cleaning robots and the like (which will be referred to hereinafter as an “autonomous mobile robot”) are well known in the art. Generally, the autonomous mobile robot is designed to autonomously move about under control of an obstacle detecting sensor, a fall prevention sensor, a pressure sensor, etc., without specific orientation control by a user.
A conventional autonomous mobile robot generally comprises an infrared sensor used as the obstacle detecting sensor. While traveling and performing a specific operation, the autonomous mobile robot generates infrared light through a light emitter of the infrared sensor. When the infrared light is reflected by the obstacle and returns back to the robot, the robot receives the infrared light through a light receiver of the sensor, and determines whether an obstacle is present or not. When it is determined that an obstacle is present, the robot changes its driving direction, and avoids the obstacle.
However, since the autonomous mobile robot as described above generally employs the sensor for detecting the obstacle in front of the robot or for preventing falling of the robot, it cannot detect lift of a body of the robot.
For example, a child may lift the main body of the robot, and in this case, it is necessary to stop driving of the robot for security of the child. In addition, the main body of the robot can be lifted by the user to prevent the robot from moving into a dangerous place such as a fireplace, and in this case, it is also necessary to stop driving of the robot. However, the conventional autonomous mobile robot does not comprise such a function to stop driving of the robot.